A stern tube seal seals a propeller shaft with respect to the ship's stern structure. One existing design includes a silicon carbide stator mating with a silicon carbide rotor. Such seals have failed in service as a result of the brittle nature of these materials. Further, some prior art seals do not include any kind of a backup seal subsystem and were difficult to install and maintain since the prior art stem tube seal did not feature a split design.